


A mother's love

by curiousscientistkae



Category: RWBY
Genre: Non-shippy - Freeform, mother/daugther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fic about when Raven leaves and Summer takes care of Yang, the day before her ill fated missions, and Yang’s feelings for Raven</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mother's love

“What do you mean she just left?” Summer asks Taiyang in a hush voice. She is angry at the news she just received but does not want to wake the newborn. The blond man gives a shrug.

“She said she could not stay, that she had to leave, and just…left. You have any idea why she left Qrow?”

“No. Even to me my sister was always mysterious. I honestly did not except her to just leave you with the child.” Qrow says.

Summer looks at the infant in Taiyang’s arms. Wrapped in a bright yellow blanket the girl looks so small compared to her burley father. She is fast asleep and making small coo like sounds. Barely even a week old and she is motherless. All Summer knows is that Raven thinks. She would not just act. The infant’s mother has been planning on leaving for a while now and has only told her husband right before leaving. _What were you thinking Raven?_ Summer saying in her head.

“I’ve decided to name her Yang. She is my little sun dragon after all.” Taiyang tells his friends. He nuzzles Yang who starts whimpering. Her father sighs. Sooner or later she will wake and cry for food, attention, a changing, or something else. Fatigue is written all over his face. “Can one of you two please take this one for me? I am _beat_ and I feel like I will pass out in any moment.”

The smaller man sticks up his hands. “I can’t. I have a bunch of paperwork to do. It is due tomorrow morning. But I can take the next one.”

“Summer?” Taiyang looks at his other teammate. “I know that you and Raven were recently on bad terms with each other and that you were trying to make up till this happened. But can you please take care of Yang. I am going to need both you and Qrow to help me.”

Summer sighs and sticks out her hands. Yang needs someone and if no one else is going to help her than she will do it. Relief washes over Taiyang’s face as he hands his child to Summer. “Thank you so much. The bottles are in the fridge and everything else is in her room. I owe you one.”

“Not a problem Tai. Rest. You need it.”

Summer and Qrow leave Taiyang’s bedroom so he can sleep. Before leaving Qrow wishes Summer luck. After he leaves the only woman of trio enters the kitchen. Yang’s whimpering has grown. She will wake up very soon.

As Taiyang said the bottles are in the fridge. Summer grabs one, throws it in the microwave, and waits. She begins thinking about Raven. Back in Beacon the two where close friends, sister like. That’s how it was for most of their time there. Then something happened. Summer cannot remember what but the close knit bond they shared was severed. If she forgot about it whatever the fight was about must have been stupid. Summer is thankful that it was not over Taiyang. She has always had a crush on him but he had eyes for someone else. Sure Summer was sadden but she was also glad. It _was_ her best friend and if Tai was happy, she was happy.

 _What the hell happened?_ The past few months they two have been trying to reconnect. Summer was happy when she heard Raven was pregnant. She would be an honorary aunt. But now she does not know what she will be.

Looking down at Yang Summer finds the infant awake. Her baby blue eyes have locked on Summer silver ones. In a few months’ time they will either become a soft lilac like her father or a bright red like her mother. With the small fuzz of hair already on her head it seems like Yang will have her father’s golden locks. There also are hints that her hair will be wispy and wavy like her mother. Summer smiles at the infant.

“Hiya Yang. Sleep well?”

Yang makes some small noises. The microwave beeps, telling Summer the bottle is ready. The woman takes the warm bottle, checks the temperature before heading over to the couch. Once settled Summer begins feeding Yang. The infant’s small arms move around as if to grasp the bottle. Summer chuckles watching that and Yang chug down the milk. It is as if she never had it before.

“You are going to get a tummy ache if you drink that fast sweetheart.” Summer says. Yang does not listen. Even with Summer trying to slow the flow of milk Yang finishes the bottle like it was nothing. Now the fun part. Burping. Summer prays that Yang does not spit. It is the last thing she needs. Thankfully Yang doesn’t. Now with a full tummy Yang makes more cooing noises.

“You are a bubbly baby aren’t you?” Summer rubs her nose against Yang’s. This makes the infant make something that sounds like laughter. “You are _so_ young and have no idea what has happen. You’re mommy left you for some reason that your father and uncle have no idea about. And while you don’t need a mother per say in your life, for example I know people with two fathers, but you still need a _motherly_ figure. A strong woman figure to look up to…And I am going to be that woman. Whether you call me Mom, Aunt, or something else I will always be here for you.

“I know your mother is watching you Yang. Raven always had a habit of knowing things when she was not around. I am sure she is watching us ‘talk’ right this instance. And whatever the reason she must have had a good cause to leave. But I am here now and so are your father and uncle. I should say though, those boys can be a handful. Are you going to take after them and be one also?”

Yang yawns. _Must be tough being a baby._ “I guess you are ready for a nap again. Hopefully you are a sound sleeper like your father.”

\---

**Five years later**

Summer grabs the warm clothing from the dryer and chuckles them into the basket behind her. She can fold later. After a long day all the woman wants to do is rest. Her two daughters had the day off from school and boy do they have energy. Even with Taiyang and Qrow being with her handling them, the five and three year old were a handful.

Yang has official become Summer’s daughter. While the five year old believes she is her birth mother Summer is now her stepmom. Having helped out taking care of her Summer finally admitted her feelings for Taiyang. They dated for a while and shortly before marrying the two had a daughter together. Ruby Rose. The younger child took her mother’s last name since Summer asked. To her ‘Ruby Rose’ sounded a little better than ‘Ruby Xiao Long’. Taiyang did not mind.

Now the sisters are finally worn out and sleeping. Hopefully they will stay out for sometime. With everything out of the dyer Summer carries down the hall. For some reason the basket seems heavier than usual. She must be really tired if the basket of clothing weighs a ton.

“ _RAAARRRWWW!”_ Yang pops out from the clothing. Summer nearly drops the basket in her shock. Yang giggles. “I got you Mommy!”

“That you did sweetheart. What are you doing in the basket?” Summer asks. She removes a sock from Yang’s head. “I thought Qrow put you and your sister to bed.”

“I couldn’t sleep. So I wanted to be with you. I saw you were doing laundry and not paying attention to the basket. I wanted to try and spook you. And I did!”

“Well if you can’t sleep then will you help me fold?”

“Sure!”

Summer carries her daughter and basket of clothing into her room. Taiyang has stepped out for a while to grab some stuff for Yang. In about a week’s she will be turning six. A birthday party is needed. Tai and Qrow are in charge since tomorrow Summer will be heading out on a solo mission. She should be back in time to celebrate Yang’s birthday but she will be unable to set it up.

This is a personal mission for the woman. Summer wants to find Raven. After nearly six years there still has been no word on what happened to her, where she went, why she left, or if she is alive. Yang is one-hundred percent Summer’s daughter, however, she has a right to know about Raven. Summer still is angry that her friend left without warning but she still wants to make sure she is okay. Besides Yang, hopefully, will be happy about that. Yang already sees Qrow like another father. She still calls him ‘Uncle Qrow’ though. If the young girl finds out she has two mothers she will most likely boast about it to all her classmates. She can be just like her father sometimes.

Setting the basket down on the bed Yang climbs out of it. She helps tip it over so all the clothes can spill out on the bed. The child grabs the socks and underwear to sort. Summer tends to the shirts and pants. Between them both laundry should be done relatively quickly. Summer quickly realizes that Yang has not said anything since getting into the room. The blonde child is normally very talkative.

“You okay Yang?” She asks.

“Yeah…”

“Is something the matter? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know…”

“Are you worried about my mission? You know I won’t be gone long.”

“I know but I still worry that you might get hurt or something.”

Summer wraps her white cloak around Yang. She pulls her daughter into a hug. “You don’t need to worry about that Yang. I am Summer Rose! You’re mother. The slayer of monsters and the baker of cookies. Nothing is going to happen to me.”

“But what if something does?”

“Then remember that I love you, I always will. No matter what happens I will always be with you to watch over and protect you. If something happens you are going to have to be there for your sister but tell her how much I love you both and all the memories you have of me. That is how I will be with you. In your memories and though the things I taught you.” Summer places a kiss on Yang’s forehead. “You promise me you’ll do all that?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Good. But don’t worry okay? Your Mommy is going to be back in time for your birthday. Now what do you say we leave this folding for later and go read a book? Does that sound like a plan?”

Yang’s lilac eyes lighten up. Summer picks her up and carries her back to her room. Ruby is still fast asleep in her bed. Summer is careful not to wake the younger child. She can be a grump when woken to early.

Before getting comfy Yang grabs one of her favorite books. It’s about knights, dragons, princes and princesses, adventure, and wonder. Yang loves fantasy books and so does her little sister. Summer enjoys reading to her daughters.

Yang nestles down next to her mother. Summer picks up from where she left off before. It is not long before both mother and daughter are fast asleep.

\---

**Months later**

Qrow pushes open the door open. Ruby walks towards the living room to find something to do. Yang clutches her uncle. He believes the child is still asleep. Yang is awake but remains silent. She does not want to talk at all. She is still in shock after nearly dying. There also is the fact she does not want to make her father know she is awake. He will scolded her for sure.

Yang’s fears came true. Summer went out on her mission but never came back. Yang was crushed by the news. But she was even more crushed when she overheard her father and uncle saying Summer was not Yang’s birth mother. Wanting to know the truth Yang asked if that was true. Her father and uncle spilled. Yang wanted answers and she found one. This led her to today. When her father and uncle where gone she took Ruby in a little old red wagon and went out into the woods. After following the clue she stopped at a rundown building. Before she can even catch her breath three Beowolves came out. Thankfully Qrow killed them in time.

Taiyang enters the house. He is out of breath and sweating. He must have run here from his work. Panting, Taiyang speaks. “Are they okay?”

“Yeah. Both are. Yang might be a little scratched up but she is fine. She’s passed out at the moment.” Qrow answers.

“I can’t believe she just ran off like that! Did she say why before passing out?”

“No but I am pretty sure why she did it. Ever since we told her about Raven she has been obsessing over it. I’ve noticed she was acting strange and keep looking for things about her. I should have done something before.”

“I’ve should have done something also. I am her father after all.”

“You have been going through a rough patch right now. I am not going to say you shouldn’t been there more but it has been difficult. At least I got there in time. She pulled the same thing Summer did. But thank god she is still here. If we could make up for not being able to save Summer then this is it. Keeping Yang and Ruby safe from harm.”

“This is true. Thank you so much Qrow, for saving them. I owe you one.”

“Not a problem. Ruby is in the living room. I’ll take Yang to bed.”

Yang eyes have grown heavy again. She has been able to stay awake long enough to hear everything. Now she wishes she hadn’t. _Mom…Went out looking for my mom? She…died looking for her?_ At only five Yang already has hatred for her birthmother.

\---

**Twelve years later**

Yang stares down at the woman near the statue. She knows who she is. Yang has never meant the woman in person but from the few photos she has seen and the stories she has heard there is no doubt about it. Wavy black hair and bright, crimson red eyes. Yang’s birth mother is looking back at her. After so long her mother has finally appeared. But why is the question. Mixed emotions fill Yang. She has always wanted to find out why her mother left her but she also hates for leaving and that Summer went out looking for her.

“What do you want?” Yang hisses. Her mother said there is a lot to talk about. “After seventeen years missing in action you want to talk _now?_ ”

“I can and will explain that along with other things.” Raven answers.

“Like what? Like how Summer deiced to go looking for you and got herself _killed!”_

Raven frowns. “You know I did not intend for that to happen. She left on her own accord.”

“You could have at least contacted her or someone! Then she would have known that you were alive and not gotten herself killed! That also would have save not only me, but Dad, Qrow, and even my little sister a lot of trouble.”

“Yang please. I know you are still hurting over it. I am too.”

“How the hell do you know what I am going through? Even after her death you never even showed yourself. Did you even care for her?”

In the blink of an eye Raven has step closer to Yang so she is now only inches away. Both of their red eyes lock on each other, both filled with hate and anger.

“Don’t you dare say that! I have my reasons for leaving. I loved your father, I still do. I ached for my brother to be with me again and I was close with Summer. We had our rough patches, especially right before your birth, but I still consider her as a sister. You have no idea what you are talking about Yang. That is why I am here. So you better listen if you want to keep your love ones safe. Something I could not do. If you don’t I will make you.”

Yang looks at her mother. Oh how she wants to sock her in the face right now. Maybe she will later. But in the back of her mind Yang knows her mother’s sudden reappearance means something. And with so much going on, the fact Yang and her friends are in the dark about many things, maybe, just maybe listening to her mother will help. Yang grits her teeth. “Don’t expect me to call you Mom or give a crap about you afterwards.”

“If that is what it will take for you to listen, then fine.” With the swipe of her sword Raven creates a dark black and red swirling portal. She gestures for Yang to enter. Her daughter is hesitate but listens. Even when walking in the portal Yang keeps her hateful eyes on Raven before being swallowed up by it.

 _God she is just like you. She has the same face on when you got super angry Summer._ _You raised her well though. You were a better mother than I could ever be._ Raven thinks before entering the portal.


End file.
